


thunderstorms

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Thunderstorms, i miss exo-m a lot, lapslock, tao's scared of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: tao is scared of thunderstorms





	thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic that's almost definitely ooc but there is a total of no chinese line fics and it is my duty to write for underrated polyam ships

the room was dark, the only light coming from tao's phone lighting up with each notification he got from the group chat. although the four lived together and could easily have just talked out in the living room, this happened quite often. they would all say goodnight to each other and go to their respective bedrooms, but the group chat between them would be active until early into the morning.

tao closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his blankets around himself as a bright flash of lighting lit up his room, immediately followed by a clap of thunder that tao could feel in his spine. he knew he was overreacting, since it was only a storm, but every time he calmed himself down, lighting would strike again and his heart would race.

his phone went strangely silent, but tao didn't take notice of it. buried beneath his blanket and curled around an extra pillow, he was essentially dead to the world. he tried to talk to himself, muttering memorised lyrics and coming up with dumb scenarios for twomade-up characters in his head, but it didn't help him when the next clap of thunder sounded.

tao was too preoccupied with himself that he didn't realise that someone had walked into his room until his bed sank under somebody else's weight. he stiffened when the person ran a hand through his hair, but it didn't make them stop. he could feel tears start to sting his eyes, but he couldn't find it in himself to bother wiping them away.

"tao?" kris' voice was drowned out by thunder, and he withdrew his hand when tao flinched violently and buried his face in the pillow he was curled around. tao vaguely registered kris' weight disappearing from the bed and the bedroom door opening, but not closing.

his phone lit up with another notification and he reached out slowly, tugging at the charger to unplug his phone and bringing it closer to his face in order to try and see the screen better through the growing tears.

the latest notification was from kris, obviously talking to luhan;

kris  
we have an emergency. please come to tao's room. i'll wake up xing

tao frowned at the message, registering what it meant. he placed his phone down again as he heard someone walk into his bedroom. the person walked around to the foot of tao's bed and crawled in. tao watched silently as luhan came into his view, and didn't protest as the elder slowly untangled him from the pillow, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

lightning lit up the room once again and tao froze, screwing up his eyes and bracing himself for what would come next. he felt luhan shuffle closer to him and being a hand up to tao's face, wiping away the rouge tears that were slowly falling down the bridge of his nose.

he tried not to flinch when the thunder sounded, but he only succeded in awkwardly jerking closer to luhan. the bed dipped again and tao felt a warm body press against his back. arms were wrapped around his waist and butterfly kisses were being pressed to the back of his neck. "shh," yixing muttered, tangling their legs together, "it's alright."

the bedroom door closed with an audible 'click' and kris sighed. "you guys are going to have to move over," he said. tao opened his eyes and wiped away the few tears that refused to fall. he looked to the foot of the bed and watched silently as kris stood there, staring at the small space between luhan and the wall.

tao tugged luhan closer to his chest and looked back to kris, who smiled at him. tao knew that his bed really wasn't meant to fit four full grown men in it, but when kris was settled in between luhan and the wall, one of his hands linking with tao's across luhan's stomach, the warmth of the room comforted him.

the thunder still made him flinch occasionally but the other three calmed him down quickly, and soon enough tao's mind calmed down enough to let sleep invade, letting him relax into the embrace of yixing behind him.

lighting lit up the room, followed by thunder soon after. this time, tao continued to sleep with a calm expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
